1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with an improved handling portion for being used in a movable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, with the prevalence of consumer electronics, it is commonplace to transfer and process all kinds of data through electronic products. Generally, electronic products or electronic components must be connected via electric connectors in order to implement two-way data transfer. Low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) connectors are among the most popular electric connectors of today and are usually used in electronic devices to transmit high-voltage and low-voltage signals. For protecting the connection between cables and contacts of the LVDS connectors, LVDS connectors always comprises a handling portion to pull the LVDS connectors out from complementary connectors.
TW Patent No. M360457, issued by Wang on Jul. 1, 2009, disclosed a LVDS connector including a base portion, an insulation housing, a cover and a handling portion. However, the handling portion is too thin to fit for operating.
Hence, in this art, an electrical connector with an improve handling portion to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.